Lover's Sin
by Victory Goddess
Summary: Sin tries to organize her feelings for Roy Harper and isn't even sure what to do about. Is there really a spark or are they just meant to be friends? Sin/Roy is the main pairing.


Sin was a "cool with the flow" kind of girl. Love was a sappy thing in her opinion; too complicated. She never cared about impressing anyone and enjoyed her outspoken attitude. She was bold, tough and unafraid of the low life's in the Glades. Her good friend was the Canary and with that she had a decent amount of respect.

Her life all changed when she met Roy Harper.

He really wasn't that type of guy for her...correct that, she _had _no types because...she didn't have any romantic feelings towards anyone...until now.

Speaking of, Roy was a nice and genuine guy. Maybe that's why Sin was...well, _infatuated _with him; he was different.

In fact, the thrill of their Parkour chase made Sin smile. He challenged her. The adrenalin of running and climbing made her feel excited. Ever since Sara had trained Sin for Parkour, it seemed no one could compete with her until that day.

At the Gun Rally hosted by Sebastian Blood, he rushed to her side as she felt the bullet pierce into her side. He was there by her bedside at the hospital and had a slight smile when she had teasingly called him "Abercrombie".

When Max had disappeared, Sara was out of the option for help and immediately Sin rushed to Roy for help.

Maybe that's when Sin realized that she kind of had a crush on Roy Harper. Sin wouldn't easily admit to this kind of thing and it was a good thing Sara wasn't here to tease her but then it would be easy to talk to Sara about it.

He accepted; but he was just doing what a good friend does she supposed. He went as far as to nearly get himself killed. That proved how sincere he was and the lengths he would go for a friend despite the fact he didn't know Max.

Now, Roy has been injected with this "Mirakuru" stuff. The first person he went to was her and showed her what he could do. It was both cool and frightening.

It felt good that he had trusted her. But what about Thea...?

Sin didn't know why she felt conflicted; wouldn't Roy go to his girlfriend _first_?

Sin didn't even know why she agreed to helping Roy do some vigilante action by trying to capture a lawyer, who enjoyed slicing prostitutes. Love made you do some foolish things, Sin affirmed; love was most definitely _not_ in her department!

Except, it was no joke when that buffoon pointed the knife at her. That was a frightening moment and for a second it would seem like the whole plan would backfire.

Then he ripped the door as if it were nothing, Sin had never felt so safe or relieved in her life. She even felt the nerve to kiss him but she did not.

She had never felt so worried when she saw Roy almost beat the lawyer to death. She had never guessed how the shock hurt when he pushed her away. The look in his eyes was someone else.

What had this "Mirakuru" done to him?

Sin felt worried for him but being in Thea's position would be worse because Roy had never told her what he could do or what happened. Then again no one, not even Sara, knew Sin's past or even why she had the nickname "Sin".

Despite having a crush on Roy Harper, Sin would never steal someone else's boyfriend. It wasn't right, especially if it was a friend's boyfriend. The worst bit was that Sin kind of saw Thea like the girly sister, who could help with boys and fashion.

Sin guessed the only thing she could do was to wish Thea and Roy luck with their relationship, knowing she would never be with Roy Harper. Sin was never really jealous of anyone but she felt the jealousy directed at Thea Queen. Of course Roy would go out with Thea; they knew each other for longer, she had money, she was beautiful and acted like the _perfect _girlfriend.

Sin was never prepared to feel emotions like this which was why she felt completely stupid watching Roy with Thea or even being with them. She cursed that her confidence wasn't in the love department but at _least _they were friends.

_Just how can I stand up to someone who's pointing a knife at me but be completely scared to even admit my feelings to Roy? _Sin felt like punching something to channel the tension out of her mind.

* * *

**Ever since seeing the last few episodes of Arrow, I'm officially shipping Roy/Sin. I think they should have their own pairing name; e.g Oliver/Felicity is Olicity. There will be no bashing toward Thea.**

**If you readers want a full on story instead of a short one-shot just tell me in your reviews.**


End file.
